


Smoldering Embers

by Zenith_Lux



Series: Through the Ashes [18]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: But there's always angst because I can't help myself, Domestic Fluff, Established Long-Term Relationship, F/M, I just want them to be happy dammit, Marriage, Mentions of Anxiety, One Shot Collection, Post Blazing Tempest, Post Divergence, Summaries in each chapter, Vergil/OC Centric, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: "Now that everything else is sorted, Vergil gets a chance to finally start enjoying life, if just a little bit."Through the Ashes one-shot collection focusing on Vergil's relationship with his long term partner from Blazing Tempest. Semi-frequent updates, with lots and lots of fluff and good feels.Individual chapter summaries inside!Will be continued post Alpha and Omega for spoiler reasons!
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Through the Ashes [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477619
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Vergil/Ashira one-shot collection where I'm going to put all of my random, fluffy fics between the two for the foreseeable future. This is something that quite a few people have been requesting for awhile, and I'm really happy to finally start working on it. I'm also working on a 100 Theme Challenge for 2020, so I expect quite a few of these stories to come from that.
> 
> Longer stories containing more characters (i.e the rest of the family, stories with higher ratings, and anything with an actual plot) will continue to be posted in the Through the Ashes collection. Expect more of those soon (Too many ideas, just the right amount of time.) 
> 
> Also! If you're interested in random drabbles and sneak peaks into future stories, considering following me on [Tumblr](https://zenithlux.tumblr.com/)! Many offhand, unplanned stories end up there instead of AO3, and I'd love any requests!
> 
> With that in mind, this particular story is my belated Christmas present to [Lachesissora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora). I'm so sorry I didn't have this done on actual Christmas, but I hope you still enjoy it!

It was supposed to be a simple job, if a little bit out of the way. Dante had hesitated to take it for “personal reasons”, which was Dante’s way of saying that he wanted alone time with Lucia. But Vergil wasn’t complaining, as both his and Ashira’s patience for his brother was running dangerously thin. And, considering their only two options were sleeping on a loveseat in the basement of Nero’s home or going back to the Underworld, taking the job seemed to be the most beneficial option for all of them. 

And being entirely fair, the job  _ had _ been a simple one. Just a small pack of lesser demons that looked somewhat like wolves if one squinted just right. Ashira had used more energy flying them there than Vergil had used cutting them down. After that was done, they had three choices: stay at an inn that was about ten miles away, sleep outside, or fly back to Devil May Cry. The first two sounded marginally more appealing than the inevitable fight the twins would get into if they barged in on Dante’s  _ private _ time, so they choose to strike that option out.

Ashira took the unconsidered fourth option.

She hit Vergil with a snowball. 

To her credit, the shot had been spectacular, smacking him right in the back of the head before he’d realized she had even left his side. But to  _ his  _ credit, he’d been distracted staring at the virtually useless map that their client had given them along with payment. 

And who in their right mind would  _ dare  _ hit  _ him  _ with a snowball?

_ “The same woman who willingly married you,”  _ Her teasing voice echoed in his head.  _ “Free point for me, Saina.”  _

He growled at her laughter, both amused and irritated when he couldn’t see her. The snow wasn’t particularly deep, but it had started falling in a quiet flurry. The trees were his greatest obstacle, as Ashira was more than capable of blinking between the branches in absolute silence. The trunks themselves were wide enough that she could very easily hide between any of them. And he  _ could _ just pull on her power and watch for her soul. But Vergil would never cheat in a battle of wits. And if she could land hits blind, then he could…

A second snowball hit him in the shoulder.  _ That’s two.  _ He whipped around in an instant, gathering a moderate amount of snow. Except he clearly needed more practice making his own snow artillery, as it crumbled in his hand as he dodged a third thrown at his feet. Undeterred, he shot after the source instead, but only saw a flicker of fire as she fled her hiding spot. 

Normally, Vergil would feel a sense of pride at how her control over her demon powers had improved over the last however many years. Or, at the very least, he would think this entire thing foolish. But it had been ages since they’d just enjoyed themselves without much thought. He’d let it slide for now.

And so the two continued like that for a while. Except he started using Yamato to block the assault, which Ashira begrudgingly acknowledged did  _ not  _ count, though she was still hitting something. A few he phased through. Others he simply stepped out of the way. Eventually, when he shot one out of the air with a perfectly crafted snowball of his own, Ashira had been so stunned that she stopped moving completely. A foolish mistake. A barrage of summoned swords shot a literal pile of snow in her direction. Most of it missed, but he smirked when a decent chunk burst in her hair. “Two points for me.”

She glared at him. “Your definition of ‘snowball’ is sorely lacking.” 

He stood up straight and crossed his arms. “You’re welcome to surrender,” He said with a shrug of indifference.”I’m afraid you’ve lost your element of surprise.”

Her borderline wicked grin caught him off guard. “As far as you know.”

A barrage of snow smacked him in the back of the head. Again. He spun around in time to see Shadow vanish back into the snow with a purr that might as well have been laughter. Then, barely remembering the woman behind him, Vergil yanked Yamato around to block a rather impressive series of snowballs from her, before getting hit by a stray one from yet another direction. He scowled towards her, but Ashira was long gone. At least her laughter was no longer contained to their mind. “You’re welcome to surrender,” She said from the branches of a nearby tree, tossing snow between her hands. It took him a moment to realize there was a  _ feather  _ inside of it. No wonder her aim had been so true. “You are outnumbered, after all.”

“Some people would consider that cheating.”

“Most people don’t have demon powers to begin with.”

“... Fair point.” 

Ashira tilted her head in thought. That grin had yet to leave her face, but it suited her. Vergil couldn’t deny how nice it was to see her this relaxed. The two rarely had time for anything, much less something as frivolous as this, so her smiles were usually offset by exhaustion. “How many points is that now?” She said. “I lost count somewhere around ten.”

“Your points will mean nothing in the end,” Vergil said. “Defeating the source is an instant victory.”

In the second it took her to realize what he meant, Vergil was already inches away. Ashira darted backwards. He followed, hopping between the trees with the agility of a natural-born predator. When he nearly caught her, she flipped to the side, shoved off the trunk, and surged straight past him. A barrage of feathers nearly knocked him off balance, but a simple teleport dodged them. Ashira broke into a full, demonically energized sprint through the same clearing where they started. Vergil caught up with relative ease. Then she twirled to the right, ducked below his hasty attempt to follow, and slammed her hand on the ground. An onslaught of feathers rained down from the sky. Vergil hastily made an umbrella of summoned swords to block most of them. She ripped the last few from the ground which he instinctively jumped over. The two teleported backwards, landing in the snow about ten feet away. 

“Those are strangely shaped snowballs, little flame,” Vergil said. 

Ashira glared at him. “You’ve already broken that rule,” She said. “Besides, snowballs, feathers, swords. It’s all the same in the end.”

Vergil scoffed. “Bending the rules for your own benefit, I see.”

She gasped in mock offense. “I would never.”

He shook his head, but couldn’t let go of his own amused smile. “We may be too old for this.”

“One is never too old for a snowball fight.”

“How philosophical of you.”

She curtsied with the coattails of her (his) coat. “Always.”

Ashira charged first, but Vergil was lightning quick to follow. A blade of feathers collided with a summoned sword. He swiped Yamato at her feet. She flipped over his head and tossed a wall of feathers through the snow. He dodged to the left. She slid to the right. The two went back and forth like that for quite a while. Blue energy and golden flame danced around one another, neither ever quite overcoming the other. Though, one could argue they weren’t really trying. The thrill of battle, after all, was arguably better than the victory As long as Dante wasn’t involved. Both of them would have gone for the metaphorical kill in that case. 

Eventually, the wings came out and their weird game of evasion took to the skies. It didn’t stop the assault of snowballs from Shadow on the ground, as the panther was more excited than both of them combined. Vergil swore he saw V tossing a few from time to time, but his attention was understandably divided. The soft snow was slowly turning into a storm, but it practically melted around them. 

Finally, Vergil caught Ashira off guard with a summoned sword tossed in Shadow’s general direction. He dove at her, ensuring that he hit the ground first, before flipping both of them and pinning her. She stared at him curiously, as if surprised she’d been tricked by something so simple. “Checkmate,” Vergil said as his tail wrapped around her leg. 

Then a snowball dropped on top of his head, followed by a rather familiar cackle. In another moment, it was Vergil on his back, staring up at her in true surprise. Ashira grinned, victorious as she teasingly pressed on his shoulders. “Queen takes the king for the victory.”

Vergil snorted, but let himself relax. “I’ll allow it.”

Ashira chuckled. “How gracious of you, your highness” She whispered as she leaned in. Her hair, now covered in snow despite the flames that flickered off of it, fell perfectly around him. Her eyes were glowing, one a blue ring with a golden iris, and vice versa. When he lifted his hand, she shifted slightly to let him, and Vergil caressed her cheek. “How strong you’ve become,” he murmured. “Little flame doesn’t seem appropriate any longer.”

“I like beloved,” she said as she brushed her lips on his. “It sounds quite beautiful in our language.”

“ _ Saina  _ is technically the same thing.”

She hummed at that. “That has many different meanings.” 

“Bending the rules again.”

She chuckled. “Only for you, Saina.” 

Then, she kissed him with such tenderness that he couldn't help but lean into it. He moved his hand to the nape of her neck to guide her closer. She tilted her head, but when he tried to take control, she pushed down on his shoulders and licked his lips instead. When her fingers eventually found their way through his hair, he surrendered to her completely. Eventually, she gave him enough reprieve to wrap his arms around her back and pull her closer. The warmth of their demon halves melted the snow around them, soaking through to the skin for a brief moment before evaporating. The world was silent aside from two hearts beating practically in sync. A breathless moan escaped him as her soothing flames seeped deeply into his skin. 

She pulled away far too soon, her eyes glazed over with desire. “I heard that inn is rather cozy,” She purred as she slid her fingers along what little skin was exposed above his collar. “Though I’m more than happy to keep you warm here if you’d like.”

He rose slightly to catch her lips again. “You won,  _ my beloved.” _ He whispered with a smirk of his own. “Your choice.”

She giggled. “I’m honored,  _ Saina, _ ” then pulled back, transforming midway. She nuzzled her beak against his chest before rising to her full height and stretching her wings.  _ “Don’t worry,”  _ She said.  _ “I’ll take good care of you.” _ Vergil chuckled as he blinked onto her back, hoping to hide his desperate desire. But he knew (and accepted) that he had failed spectacularly as they flew off into the snowy night.


	2. Twenty-Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vergil is overwhelmed by demon paperwork, and Ashira’s asks a distracting question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Thank you to Veenus715 for helping me out with the pre-reading! Your help is greatly appreciated ^_^7
> 
> The theme for this week was: "Numbers". 
> 
> Enjoy!

Vergil could feel Ashira’s restlessness, and had for hours. But, to her credit, she was doing a spectacular job of hiding it. 

It was late, even by demon standards, and the two had retired to their room mid-afternoon. That alone was unusual, as they were usually quite busy with “royal duties” (whatever those were) for days at a time, and were often forced to rest by their various attendants before they ran themselves ragged. 

But this time was not for rest, as Vergil had done nothing but read since returning to this room. And it wasn’t the kind of reading he enjoyed; not in the slightest. But Pythagoras had been nagging him for at least a week now, and Vergil, who had grown tired of the demon’s voice, had finally agreed to go through whatever documents the demon was so desperate to share. He almost regretted it when Morpheus apologetically dumped a massive pile of scrolls, letters, and other documents on his desk. Vergil had gawked at it for about half a second until his stubbornness kicked in and he resigned himself to his fate. 

For a world full of demons and magic, ruling involved an absurd amount of paperwork.

Go figure.

Halfway through his fifth document discussing some kind of proposal for something (he’d have to start over on that one), Ashira finally gave up and said, “How old do you want to be?”

Vergil paused at that, staring blankly at the paper in front of him. Eventually, he forced out a, “what?” as he glanced in her direction. Ashira was splayed out on the couch with her purple dress draped along the floor. One arm danged off the side, and the fabric hanging from her wrists was bunched up. It might have been amusing if he wasn’t in such a sour mood. “Why didn’t you change?” He said.

She shrugged without looking at him. “Just in case.”

There was a long moment of silence, but he sensed her question rolling around in her head. Vergil sighed as he set the papers down. “How old do I want to be?”

“Yep,” She said. 

“What kind of question is that?”

There was a slight pause, in which she rolled off the couch into an unceremonious heap. Somehow, she navigated out of the massive amount of fabric and found her way to her feet. He might have thought her drunk, except he was fairly certain she had never partaken of anything like alcohol. This was, however, how she often acted when she was tired. “You didn’t have to stay up,” He said. 

She waved at him dismissively before wandering to his side. “I know we mentioned it ages ago, but humans ask me all the time.” Her arms draped over him as her chin rested on his shoulder. That couldn’t be comfortable, but he didn’t bother trying to move her. “And I never know what to say.”

Vergil frowned. They hadn’t been back in the human world for at least a month. “Have you been thinking about this… issue for long?”

“Like twenty minutes.”

“... Why?”

“I ran out of things to read.”

Vergil snorted. “You’ve made it through all 20 books already?”

“You’ve been working for almost eight hours.”

“Maybe you should have restrained yourself.”

He could practically feel the eye-roll. “You’re avoiding the question.”

“It’s nonsensical.”

“To you maybe,” She said. “But I’m thinking ahead.”

“For what, exactly.”

“Just imagine,” She said, one arm snapping out in dramatic fashion. “Fifty years have gone by. Just enough time that everyone we know that isn’t demonic has grown old, and long enough that we would, theoretically, be dead. But, of course, neither of us has changed much, so we’re wandering around like this forever.”

“What are you getting at?”

“If someone asks you how old you are, what would you tell them?”

Vergil sighed. “Does it matter? The only people we care about know the truth.”

Ashira frowned at that. “I suppose things will be very different in 50 years.” She pulled away from him When glanced back a few moments later, she was already pacing the room. “Do you think Nero and the grandkids would live here? What about Dante? He’d probably go mad in this place. Kai might enjoy it, but Iris maybe not…”

“Shira.”

“Of course, humans will always need some kind of protection. But would Dante want to stay out there that long? Surely someone would start asking questions.”

“Shira.”

“Would we stop going out by then? That’s 100 human years… 170 years old by then…”

“Shira!”

She halted, blinking a few times before sheepishly turning to him. “Sorry,” She mumbled as she crossed her arms in an attempt to hide the slight sway in her posture. The usual glow of her eyes was subdued, and her eyelids fluttered more than once. 

“You should’ve gone to bed.”

She shook her head. “Not without you.”

He scowled. “You don’t need me to sleep.”

“I quite prefer it.”

“That shouldn’t…”

“And if I don’t wait up,” She continued. “Then you’ll never sleep.”

After a long moment of silence, Vergil sighed in defeat. If she were anyone else, he would have dismissed it- I don’t need any rest- but she knew better than that for years. She also wouldn’t argue with him over it. Between her tired state and his… present condition (he couldn’t bring himself to call it exhaustion), any attempt to do so would only make them angry at each other. And if Vergil wanted to argue with anyone, he’d go track down Pythagoras. 

So, rising from his seat (and ignoring the annoyed hiss of his muscles), he humored her. “If we went off of looks alone, the late twenties, early thirties would be the most believable.” Her eyes drifted to his, and her arms eventually uncrossed once he was close enough to support her instead. His thoughts drifted to the free time they used to have together. Silly dances in the living room when she inevitably dragged him off the couch in the middle of the night but wasn’t willing to go out demon hunting. Their more serious ones in Luca’s studio that they’d only showed off to others by pure accident. The numerous times that he’d been content just to hold her close and pretend nothing else existed for a blissful few minutes. 

She smiled as her head rested on his chest. “Too much to do and no time to do it.”

He hummed in thought as he very, very gently began to sway. If she noticed, she didn’t visibly react. But he did see the tension in her shoulders dissipate. “We may be able to pass off as 40, but I doubt we should go much higher.”

She chuckled as her eyes drifted closed. “I wouldn’t mind being younger. My memories of that time of my life are… vague at best.”

“I’m not sure pretending to be younger will replace them.”

“Who knows?” She said. “Maybe in a few hundred years it won’t matter.”

Vergil was tempted to say it didn’t matter now, but kept that thought to himself. “So twenties, then.”

“21?” She said. 

“Too young. 29.” He countered. 

“Too old. 24.”

“To even. 25.”

“Too boring. 27.”

Both paused, before breaking into quiet laughter. “We’re ridiculous.” She said as she opened her eyes long enough to look at him. “Why did I even ask this question? I can’t…” She stifled a yawn as her head fell back to its spot and her eyes drifted closed. “Recall.”

“Distraction, I’m assuming.” He lifted her carefully into his arms.

“Then it was a success,” She murmured as he lay her on the bed. 

“Seems so,” He said as he began unhooking the excess fabric of her dress from the garment holding it all up underneath. It was a rather intensive process, but he didn’t mind, as it was preferable to whatever nonsense he’d have to go through next. Eventually, he peeled the last of the layers off and retrieved her nightgown from the drawers underneath. By then, she was seconds from sleep, and could barely lift herself to help him. It didn’t matter, though, as he was more than capable of moving her himself. 

“I like 27,” She said. “Could say 33 if we need to be taken seriously.”

Vergil chuckled as he pulled the last of the blankets to her shoulders. “Sleep, Shira.”

Her hand clumsily grabbed his wrist. “You too,” she mumbled. “Please.”

He paused, watching her. A part of him wanted to return to the paperwork, as Pythagoras was unlikely to leave him alone if it was left undone for another day. He wasn’t particularly tired, and nowhere as close to her current state. 

Pulling his wrist away was easy, and her hand dropped to the bed. He heard her heartbeat and breathing slow as she finally drifted to sleep. With a final glance at the mound of paperwork, Vergil tossed his coat into the chair across the room and put out the candles with a flick of his wrist. Satisfied, he slipped under the covers and pulled her close. Ashira nuzzled against his chest as Shadow appeared, crawling up to rest along Ashira’s back. “About time,” Griffon said as he appeared on the headboard and stared down at Vergil. “Told Princess to sleep hours ago but nooooo. Gotta wait for the Boss to grace us with his presence. It’s like the world’s gonna explode if she sleeps without you.”

“Quiet,” Vergil said. Griffon huffed as he hopped to the end of the bed and nestled somewhere at Ashira’s feet, mumbling something about ‘getting no respect’. But, once Vergil was certain all three of his odd family were settled, he let his eyes wander to the ceiling. “27,” He muttered. “I suppose that is acceptable.”

A loud and distinctly low to the ground knock brought his mood crashing right back down. “You have a visitor,” Pythagoras said. “Do not keep him waiting.” Vergil bit back a swear - which was becoming more common nowadays - and sighed as he heard the old demon lumber away. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Griffon muttered. “We’ll keep her cozy. You go do the royal things so she doesn’t have to.” Shadow purred in something akin to agreement. 

After a long pause, Vergil sighed. “Forgive me,” He murmured against Ashira’s forehead. She didn’t stir, nor did her mind respond. He slipped from her grasp and watched for a moment as Griffon hopped up to nestle near her stomach instead. Vergil swallowed a curious lump in his throat as he reached for a clean coat. “Keep watch, V. I’ll be back soon.”

He left without waiting for a response. 

* * *

  
Ashira’s awakening was akin to pulling herself out of the most frigid depths of an artic sea. It always took way too long to feel the flames under her skin. It always took a few too many minutes to figure out if it was a blanket encasing her, or ice dragging her down. Sometimes, she’d get so lost in the darkness, and memories of the days when her blindness was a curse and not something she’d come to accept, that Vergil or the familiars would have to pull her out of it.

Today, thankfully, she managed to break free herself. And when her eyes snapped open, she reached for Vergil in an instinctual panic.

Griffon squawked in fury as her fingers slammed into his head. His wings went wild, but he fell flat on his back as his talons had sunk into the sheets overnight. “What was that for, Princess?” He snapped as she sheepishly helped untangle him. Shadow purred in amusement as her tail flicked against Ashira’s ankle. “Here I am making sure you’re nice and safe and warm and that’s how you treat me?”

“Where’s Vergil?”

If a bird could scowl, he would have. “The Boss got called away after you fell asleep,” Shadow growled, and Griffon’s feathers ruffled in annoyance. “The kitty says he didn’t want to leave, but didn’t have much of a choice.” Griffon glared at the panther. “Happy now?” Shadow purred again and lay her head back down. 

Ashira’s eye drifted to the balcony. The door was closed today, as the chill outside was starting to become uncomfortable, even for them. But the curtains were drawn back revealing a perfect view of the city they’d helped build together. She’d often wander out there in the early hours, if only to think. Today, however, her muscles were heavy. Her mind was foggy, and she wished she could just curl up and go back to sleep. But she hated the idea of leaving him to the wolves for longer than she had to. “Pythy, I’m assuming?”

“Yep,” Griffon said. 

Ashira sighed. “Best if I get up then.” She summoned a golden feather and held it out to Griffon. “For your usual rounds.” Griffon’s head shot up, but it was Shadow’s jaw that clamped down. The feather didn’t break, but the cat took off to the balcony, shifting into the ground long enough to slip outside. 

“Hey!” Griffon shouted. “Get back here!” While his escape was much more awkward, as he was left to pry open the door with his talons, he made it out quick enough that Ashira was actually impressed. “V if you wouldn’t…”

A knock at the door stopped her mid-thought. It opened a second later, only for Vergil to practically slam it shut as he stormed inside. “Verg…” She squeaked in surprise as he teleported to her side, letting his coat hit the floor. 

“For a Prime Chancellor,” Vergil muttered as his hands fell on either side of her. “Pythy can’t get anything done.”

Ashira snorted. “That bad?”

Vergil huffed in annoyance before swooping down to kiss her. That too, caught her off guard, and she narrowly avoided smacking into the headboard. But she couldn’t hold back her smile, especially when he wrapped his hand on her waist and pulled them both to the side. “Good morning to you too,” She said as he pulled away.

“Absolutely not,” He replied as he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and pulled her close. “It’s currently 4am. By human standards and our own schedule, I have another five hours before I give anyone else my time.”

Ashira blinked as she tried to look at him, but gave up when he didn’t move to let her. “We haven’t followed that schedule in years.”

His hum rumbled in her bones. “Good time to start again.”

Ashira chuckled as she reached up to brush through his hair. “Well lucky for you,” She whispered with a gentle and teasing nibble on his ear. He nipped at her neck in retaliation, but it wasn’t particularly menacing. “I need a little more sleep myself.”

“Good.” He leaned away for half a second to shed his shirt then placed the blankets back around them both. This time, his return was more gentle; forehead to forehead, a hand on her hip, and another sliding beneath her. Even so, his heartbeat was erratic, and his breathing too rapid. Ashira brushed her fingers along the nape of his neck before brushing gently through his hair. He took a long, somewhat shaky breath as he rolled his muscles back and let himself sink into the mattress. A quiet ‘thank you’ echoed between them, and she curled up against him as she felt him drift away.

A loud knock drew her attention. “You have…”

Golden fire consumed the door. It wouldn’t destroy it, but she was satisfied but the series of ancient, demonic swears from the other side. “Hilarious, firebird,” Pythagoras grunted. “Truly.”

“See you in the morning, Pythy.”

He grunted, but didn’t argue for once. And, after she heard him waddle away, Vergil’s soft chuckle echoed in her head. “I suppose I should leave him to you more often, your highness.”

“Oh quiet,” She said. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” 

“Not without you.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the warmth that bloomed in her chest. “Using your own words against me? That’s not very creative of you.”

She felt an impatient tug on her soul. _“Sleep,”_ He growled. _“Before I walk out of this room.”_

_“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Is that a challenge?”_

She kissed him. _“I love you.”_

He grumbled something incoherent, and she let him pull her back into a blissful, momentary sleep. 


	3. Only a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ashira catches Vergil attempting to bake. It doesn’t go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short sweet/fluffy post for today! I'm going on vacation starting tomorrow, so the only other update that might happen is EOA. 
> 
> That being said, I have about 3-4 stories to edit that should come out over the next two weeks. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At first, Ashira thought she might have been crazy after finding Vergil in such a state. That did not, however, make the scene any less amusing. 

“What did you do?”

At first, Vergil said nothing. At least, not out loud, so his silence was more out of stubbornness than actual hesitation. And considering how ridiculous he looked at that particular moment, Ashira didn’t blame him. “I do not look ridiculous,” he huffed. 

Ashira snorted. “You need a bigger apron.”

“... this was all that was available.”

“I see,” Ashira said with a gentle shake of her head as she adjusted her glasses and finally took the time to assess the room. Even in his comically disheveled, green apron (that Ashira was certain had sunflowers sewn in under all that mess), Vergil looked immaculate compared to the rest of the kitchen. Every surface was covered in a mixture of baking tools, wet rags, trays filled with batter, and other trays filled with… failed attempts at baking said batter. The small table was packed to the brim, with some bowls stacked within each other. The sheer amount of deserts crowded into one space would have been impressive, had they not been either burnt beyond recognition or under-baked by about a decade. “Your brother is going to have a field day with this one,” She said as she leaned against the doorway. 

Vergil scowled at her. “He won’t know it happened.” His eyes narrowed. “Are we clear?”

That time, she laughed. “Crystal, your highness.”

Vergil’s silent annoyance persisted for about thirty seconds before he broke her gaze. “I don’t understand it,” he muttered, caught somewhere between defeat and not wanting to accept it. “I followed each recipe down to the letter.”

“Clearly not.”

“Though it’s clear that Dante needs a new oven, as it hasn’t maintained any consistent heat since I started. “

Ashira rubbed at her temples. “Remind me not to go on any more book binges when we’re out of the Underworld.”

“I did try to warm a few up with your flames, of course.”

“You did what now?”

Vergil blinked, perplexed. “The oven wasn’t working, so I attempted to heat a few batches up with your fire instead.” He spoke as if it were the most obvious conclusion in the world. 

“It was working fine yesterday,” She said. “You know… when I made dinner.” 

That time, he directed his glare at the offending appliance. “Convenient.”

“Are you sure you turned it on?”

“Of course I did.”

“Well, you didn’t do much cooking when we lived in this world, so…” 

“I know how an oven works, Shira.”

She threw her hands up in surrender. “I’m just trying to help.” She shifted in front of him, nudging him away from the counters. Eventually, he looked at her instead of continuing to stare at his failures. “What’s this for anyway?” She said as she pushed the batter to the side and hopped up on the countertop to face him. Vergil’s gaze turned wary. Patient, Ashira took one of his fists and worked through his clenched fingers until she could rest his palm against her leg. “No parties coming up that I’m aware of… or birthdays… or anniversaries…” she started working on his second hand, but Vergil was more stubborn with that one, stopping short of pulling it away.

“The orphanage is having a bake sale,” Vergil said as he stood a little straighter. “Kyrie and the other volunteers are working on the larger bakes, and I figured I could…” He trailed off, his confidence wavering for the first time since Ashira found him. But, as Vergil usually did, he recovered before he started speaking again. “Cupcakes, muffins, and cookies are simple.”

Ashira’s eyes flickered to the pans behind him. “Looks like it.”

She expected him to glare at her. Instead, he sighed, finally releasing the tension in his muscles. Ashira intertwined her fingers with his, and couldn’t hide her smile when he did the same. “It’s alright,” She said as she brushed away the batter on his cheeks. “We can’t all be good at everything.”

Vergil snorted. “I have plenty of time and many more ingredients.”

“And my help,” She said with a wink.

When his eyes met hers again, Ashira’s heart fluttered. Vergil’s head tilted just slightly. “Are you…”

His voice trailed off when she traced the bone of his cheek. “Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?”

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a smirk. “Once or twice.”

“Good,” She said. “Because they’re one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen, and I would happily stare at them for an eternity if the rest of the world would run itself.”

She heard his heart skip a beat. “One of?”

Ashira would have rolled her eyes, but she didn’t want to look away. “The most beautiful.”

Vergil hummed in thought. “That’s debatable.”

“How so?”

He answered with a kiss; gentle, sincere, and enough to make Ashira’s head spin. His lips were always so impossibly smooth and inviting. All she could do was tilt her head and eagerly give his tongue access at the slightest touch. Vergil moved slow, as if savoring the very taste of her. And Ashira didn’t rush him, content to rest her arm on his shoulder. His own drifted from her hips to her waist and back, matched with the passion between them. When he pulled her closer, his fingers tightened on hers.

It was too easy to let herself go in such a display of passion. Vergil wasn’t particularly shy about his feelings. At least, not when they were alone. But the moments he did show his affection were usually well telegraphed. Ashira was the spontaneous one of the two, always searching for an opportunity. She cherished moments like this, committing each one to memory as a small reminder of why she loved him.

After a small, blissful eternity, Vergil pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. _“You are much higher on that list of yours, my beloved.”_

Before she had a chance to answer, an entire bowl of cake batter dropped on their heads. 

Silence fell between them, though shock radiated through the tether. Ashira pulled back, eyes wide. Brown batter dripped from Vergil’s hair, dragging his perfectly slicked back locks down in random directions. His eyes narrowed as he glanced behind him. A cackle echoed through Devil May Cry as Griffon found a perch on the ceiling fan; just out of Vergil’s reach. “That’s what you get, love birds!” He said. “Maybe you should pay more attention!”

Vergil twitched, but Shadow’s growl stopped the inevitable summoned sword. The panther rose from the ground at his feet, eyes blazing a furious red. Her muscles tensed, clearly ready to pounce. “Wait!” Griffon squawked as he flapped his wings in a panic. The fan moved, knocking him onto the table. Shadow roared before she leaped at the bird, knocking the table over. Vergil’s wings wrapped around Ashira before she had a chance to move. Pans clattered to the ground. Glass bowls shattered. Inedible sweets bounced in all directions. She heard the thump of a few hitting his back, but he didn’t flinch. Only his scowl deepened, but he didn’t bother moving as Shadow chased Griffon out of the room. A crash followed - _Dante needed a new desk anyway -_ followed by the door slamming against the wall. Griffon’s voice echoed back for a few moments, but Ashira didn’t bother listening. 

Vergil sighed as his wings retreated. “At least she is protective of you,” he said as he tugged on his sleeves. Crumbs of all kinds scattered around him, and Ashira burst into laughter. A prickle of irritation echoed between them, but she couldn’t stop. By the time she grabbed her stomach, certain that tears were soon to follow, she heard another sigh as his hands fell back to her hips. 

When she finally caught her breath, Ashira returned a lazy grin. “She’s not the only one it seems.”

Her smile only widened when he finally gave her a small chuckle. “Lucky for you, I suppose."

She gave him a gentle kiss. “Very.”


	4. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashira struggles to move on after the events of Solitude and Solidarity, but Vergil is always there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr a little ways back, but forgot to do so here. My apologies >.>; There will be more SE content coming soon! (But a lot of it needs A/O to finish xD)
> 
> As for timeline (I heard those are a thing?) this takes place riiiight after Solitude and Solidarity (but you don't need to have read it to understand this story in the slighest).

It had only been a few weeks. But to Ashira, the last 18 days felt like a slow, torturous lifetime. 

She didn’t know how to explain it. Oftentimes she convinced herself that she simply didn’t want to. Everything had gone well, all things considered. Kyrie was free of Ophelia’s care as long as she let Lyra visit as often as the little snake wanted. The twins were alive and healthy. Ashira herself was recovering. No physical wounds to speak of. No true aches and pains beyond a stubborn longing that she had to ignore. 

She’d accepted the Phoenixes. Accepted her future. She was powerful now… stronger than most. Sparda family aside. 

Ashira thought she should be happy. And maybe she was. She enjoyed time with the grandchildren and had gone to great lengths to make Kyrie’s life as easy as possible. Vergil was always close by. Always watching. Even when he left, whether it was on missions or errands, he’d always return in a heartbeat, and often before she’d even realized how much she needed him there. 

Ashira still smiled from time to time. 

She still laughed when it seemed right to do so.

She still… 

Well… 

She was still breathing. That was probably all that mattered. 

A shudder wracked her body. Her lungs constricted. The pulsing of her heart was louder than normal. Every ounce of blood flowing through her veins was a fire she couldn’t control. Her skin felt like it would melt from her bones at any moment. Her fingers shook. She stumbled blindly backwards, reaching for something. Anything. 

_I can’t breathe._

Her hand flew to her chest. 

_I can’t think._

Her mind went blank. 

_I can’t…_

She felt his hands on her waist before she saw him. Ashira froze, but it was less panic and more a small surge of relief. Instinctively, her soul always knew where he was, even if she didn’t. She wasn’t surprised that he had found her; more that he had come so soon. “Peace silences the nightmare of the mind,” Vergil whispered against her ear as his chin fell to her shoulder. “Peace feeds the dreams of the heart." 

"Sri Chinmoy.” She murmured, but her voice sounded distant, even In her own ears. She felt what might have been a smile from him, but he said nothing else. Ashira wished she could tell him what was wrong. She wished she understood it herself. 

Pain? Maybe. 

Heartbreak? Maybe that too.

Sadness? 

Fear? 

Everything at once?

“It’s alright,” he said. She wanted to say it wasn’t. Not in the slightest. But any response she might have had died on her lips. All she could do was stare out over nothing, and ignore the way she wished she could just… 

_Curl up and disappear._

That wasn’t the first time she had thought such a thing in these long few days. It might not be the last. 

I… 

His arms simply shifted around her, tugging just enough that she turned to him before letting her cheek fall into his chest. His lips pressed against her forehead. Not a kiss, but something more. 

“I’m here.” His voice was quiet. 

Ashira didn’t respond. Vergil’s hands shifted, pulling her own to rest over his shoulders. She didn’t tighten her hold. She barely even moved. But she did fight back tears as his own arms wrapped around her back, pulling her as close as possible without breaking his lips away. 

Still, she faltered.

_I can’t do this._

“I’m here, Shira,” he repeated. His voice was quiet, but firm. A gentle, but calm reminder. 

I’ve failed you. 

_I’ve failed them._

_I've…_

His fingers gently cupped her chin as his thumb brushed along her cheek. “Breathe." 

Ashira didn’t know why that was the trigger. She might never know why a simple word, spoken so quietly by man so in control of everything was enough. But she very nearly collapsed in his arms as her muscles gave out. Her body shook with days - weeks - of unspoken pain. The tears flowed before she could stop them. He shifted for her, pulling her against his chest with a gentle push along the back of her head. 

She tried to find the words.

Tried to tell him what she was so desperate to say. 

But…

"I know." 

In the end, at least for now, that’s all she needed to hear. 


End file.
